The present invention relates to an orthopaedic holding forceps. In particular, this invention relates to such a forceps for simultaneously holding and gripping both a surgical screw and screwdriver during a surgical procedure.
It is known in the art to grip screws with instruments or to stabilize a screwdriver during a surgical procedure. For example, as shown in the prior art device of FIG. 1 a forceps 100 grips an enlarged head of a screw 600 in the single chamber of the forceps while a screwdriver 700 is applied from the exterior of the forceps to the exposed recess of the screw to turn it into a desired location, such as into a bone or into an implant with screw holes therein. Then when the head is released from the forceps, so that it can be fully seated, the single chamber of the forceps can be used to grip an enlarged gripping head on the screwdriver. The screwdriver can then be turned to turn the screw and fully seat the screw.